


An Ordinary Morning

by BeautifulBLHell



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulBLHell/pseuds/BeautifulBLHell
Summary: All Eiji wishes was to be with Ash and live an ordinary life together... Or was that too much to ask for?Warning: contains spoilers for the end of the anime/manga.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	An Ordinary Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first piece of work in the Banana Fish fandom~ (I usually lurk in the Finder fandom).
> 
> I’ve recently rewatched the anime (I know, I like to torture myself), and after crying my eyes out, I read the manga epilogue. Surprisingly, my tears didn’t end up drowning anyone.  
> Anyway, it made me think that Eiji must have suffered a lot after he knew what happened to Ash, so this little fic got inspired from there. 
> 
> I would like to thank, KingSirahk, who helped me with so much more than just proofreading! Thank you!<3 
> 
> If you could leave a comment, whether it’s about you liked it or not, I would be very happy ~
> 
> You can also find me on Wattpad and Tumblr: BeautifulOtomeHell (Feel free to message me, I’m in dire need of any Yaoi/anime/manga/otomegames blogs to follow^^)

The gentle aroma of miso soup drifted in the quiet morning air. 

“Ash.”

Eiji poked his head around the door and saw no signs of response in the bed. Walking over, he gently shook the person buried under the duvet.

“Ash?”

Eiji grabbed the edge of the duvet and flung it into the air, before walking over to the window and opening the curtains. The bright summer sun greeted him, casting its warm rays onto the person curled on the bed.

“Wake up, Ash.”

The young man emitted a groan as the sunlight hit his face. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled, reaching his hand out to grab the duvet and proceeded to pull it over his head. 

“That’s what you said ten minutes ago.” Eiji crossed his arms, trying to sound stern, yet he could not help but let a smile slip onto his face. “Breakfast is already ready, so hurry and get up. Otherwise you won’t be getting any food.”

Eiji returned to the kitchen. He was finishing spooning two bowls of rice when he felt a presence lean against him. Ash rested his chin on Eiji’s shoulder and sniffed. His breath tickled Eiji’s ear. 

“Why’s there no meat?”

“I made salmon.”

Ash pulled a face. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Salmon is good for you. Here,” He said as he hands Ash a plate topped with a piece of grilled fish and smiled wryly when he saw the skeptical frown directed at the fish. “Fine, I’ll make steak for lunch.” Hearing this, Ash’s expression immediately brightened and a small laugh escaped from Eiji’s lips. Seeing Eiji laughing at him, Ash pouted, a slight pink dusted his cheeks, and he poked at Eiji’s cheeks. “Don’t laugh, I’m still growing. It’s no wonder that you are so short if this is what you eat.”

It became a routine for them: Eiji making breakfast, waking Ash up, eating breakfast, then going for a stroll afterwards, if the weather permits. It was these short, precious, everyday moments that Eiji treasures so much, with nothing coming in between them. 

Ash stood by the front porch, waiting for Eiji to finish locking the doors. In the summer air, Ash’s hair danced in the gentle breeze, shining all the more brightly in the morning light. When Eiji turned around, he reached for Eiji’s hand and naturally entwined their fingers together and gave Eiji a bright smile that made even the sun pale in comparison.

“Let’s go, Eiji.”

They walked along the beach, leaving behind a trail of footprints imprinted on the white crystal sands. Two pairs side by side. The sound of the waves gently breaking against the sand, washing ashore a thin line of white mist, before rolling calmly back into the sea. Seagulls flew overhead, crying out, their white wings spread against the cloudless blue sky, freedom etched to the tip of their wings. 

They stopped right at the edge of the sea, feeling the waves softly washing over the tip of their toes before receding. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ash murmured. Eiji brought a hand up to his eyes and gazed at the ocean. He didn’t realise Ash was looking at him.

Endless blues of bright azure, deep sapphire, and rich aquamarine dance underneath the sun, causing thousands of white, glittering light across the surface to shimmer like jewels against the bright blue sky. This beauty could take one's breath away and yet in Eiji’s eyes, nothing could be compared to the beauty of the man standing next to him.

It was so peaceful standing here with the salty sea aroma enveloping all around them. The cool water washing all their worries away and the calming sound of waves hiding the noise of any human activities. It was as if they were in a world that only consisted of 

themselves and the deep blue sea. Eiji closed his eyes and breathed in the ocean; tasting the salt on his tongue and feeling it seep into his lungs. Ash watched him with a tender look in his green eyes. 

“The sea reminds me of Japan. When I went to my grandparents’ house in the summer, I could see the ocean from the window in my room.” A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he squinted at the water and the memory brought a smile upon his face.

Emerald eyes become troubled for a moment. “Do you miss Japan?”

Eiji shook his head. How could he feel homesick, when the person standing next to him embodies the very meaning of home?

It was bliss to be able to wake up every morning and hear the gentle sound of waves crashing against the shore, and most importantly, with Ash by his side. If this could last for eternity...

Ash suddenly dropped Eiji’s hand. 

“Sorry, I gotta go to the library.” His voice was cold, suddenly devoid of any emotion, his expression faraway. 

...The library?

The sudden shift in topic jarred Eiji in his tracks. 

Was there even a library around here?

A library...

Somehow, the word sets off a warning bell inside his brain and dread begins to spread in his chest as he hurriedly goes to grab Ash’s hand with a shout, “Wait!”

But Ash had already turned around, his back now facing Eiji, and walked forward, away from him. Panicking, Eiji tried to grab Ash’s hand, but missed, his fingers grasping nothing but the empty air. 

Without realising, a deathly stillness had settled over. The waves stood still, the birds hung unmoving in the sky and the heat of the sun was gone, replaced by a cold chill. Then, the scene around them cracks like a mirror before shattering and falling away, revealing an expanse of darkness that surrounds them. It was impossible to tell which way was forward or which way was back. The only thing that Eiji could see was Ash, slowly getting smaller and smaller as he walked steadily further into the blackness. 

“Ash, wait!” Eiji’s horrified cry echoed eerily in the gloom, as he hurriedly ran after Ash. But no matter how hard he ran, Ash kept on getting further and further away. 

He shouldn’t have let go of the hand. 

The darkness was suffocating, slithering into his lungs, choking him, until Eiji was gasping for breath. His legs started to cramp, his mind deprived of oxygen, but still, he pressed forward, forcing himself to work harder, faster. Keep running, keeping running. 

_ Run. _

_ Run! _

**_RUN!_ **

Out of nowhere a solitary snowflake fell. Then, another one descended, then another one, and another one, until it turned into a blizzard. The wind whipped mercilessly around him, causing the icy air to pierce like a thousand swords into his bones, freezing him from the inside out. With every breath the white clouded his vision, yet nevertheless his eyes never left the back in front of his eyes. 

“ASH!”

His strangled yells were drowned out by the fierce, howling of the wind. But then, Ash paused and turned back towards Eiji with a small smile. 

Hope spreads through Eiji, giving him a sudden burst of energy as he runs towards Ash. He was so close, Ash was just within his reach. Eiji extends his hand-

Ash’s mouth moved slightly but the wind swallowed his words. 

In the next moment, another gust of strong gale blew around Ash, shrouding him in white. From within the darkness beneath the storm of ice, a skeletal hand extended. It curled its bony fingers around Ash’s shoulder, and with one, finally angry shriek of the wind, Ash was gone. 

Within a blink of an eye, the storm had vanished as quickly as it came.

“Ash?”

His trembling voice dissipated into the void around him that had once again reappeared. 

“Ash?” Only silence echoed back.

“Ash?” He called again, desperation seeping into his voice.

Eiji cried out, “Ash! Where are you?!”

The desperate hoarse voice screamed on, again and again. No, he must have not ran hard enough. Ash must be here somewhere. He HAD to be...

As he took a step forward, a crackling noise sounded below his foot. 

He looked down and saw several sheets of paper, scrawled with familiar handwriting. 

Because it was his writing. 

Eiji’s chest becomes constricted as invisible chains appear out of nowhere, shackling him down and forcing him to watch as the scene unfolds in front of his eyes. 

Small splashed of red slowly seeped inwards from the edge of the pages, dissolving the black ink until it became a darker, murky red. 

Like blood.

Eiji wanted to turn his head away, to close his eyes, but his body won’t obey, frozen in terror. 

The words slowly blurred as the red creeped inwards, until it finally reached the last untainted sentence in the middle. Eiji had just enough time to register the words in his brain before the red engulfed the black ink, curling around it. 

The pieces of paper stained with a dark blood red stared at him accusingly. From the darkness, it felt like a thousand eyes were glaring at him, blaming him, with whispers chanting over and over again that it’s all his fault. 

_ It’sallhisfaulit’sallhisfaultit’sallhisfaultIt’sallhisfaulit’sallhisfaultit’sallhisfault- _

“AHHHHHHHH!!!”

He clutched his head between his hands and fell onto his knees, giving out a broken scream as if his soul had been ripped from his body. The pain in his heart took a physical form, threatening to tear him apart. He threw his head back and screamed towards the heavens that had abandoned Ash, towards the vicissitude of life, and most of all, towards himself, who shouldn’t have left Ash-

A blurry ceiling came into view. 

At first, confusion clouded his brain. It took him a while before his disoriented mind could re-piece back reality. He blinked as the remnants of the tears rolled silently down his cheeks, leaving two damp trails, side by side.

The sound of people bustling in the busy street and traffic below sound muffled to his ears as if he was underwater; unconnected to reality. 

He tightened the blanket around him and laid there; simply waiting for sleep to come. 

It was morning, the sun in the grey sky had risen, but his sun was forever gone. Only in his dreams could he be with Ash again…

Before he drifted off, the words from the letter echoed inside his mind...

“ _ My soul is always with you.” _


End file.
